dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Inventory
The inventory is shared between all party members, and contains all the items carried but not equipped. There is no weight system; instead there is a limit to the number of items that can be carried. ''Dragon Age: Origins'' The Warden begins with a limit of 70 non-plot and unequipped items and can purchase backpacks that increase the limit by 10, up to a total of 125 (PC) or 120 (console version). Mechanics The inventory can be filtered: there are tabs for all items, weapons, armor, accessories (such as Belts and rings), crafting supplies, miscellaneous items (such as Gifts) and plot and quest items. Within each tab, the user may also sort by type, alphabetically, or in LIFO order, i.e. the most recently acquired items at the top. Exceeding the Limit Ultimately, the 70–125 item limit only prevents you from picking up or buying more items; it doesn't affect items given through scripts or conversations. * Technically, the 70-125 item limit applies to storage slots: a stack of up to 99 items of the same type only counts as one item against the cap unless it is equippable, in which case each piece takes up a storage slot. * Plot items do not count against the limit. * You can also exceed the limit by asking your dog to find items or speaking with certain quest-related NPCs. * Plot-triggered events, such as character removal or death (After the Joining) or importing the Warden into Awakening expansion, may add equipment over the carrying capacity, requiring to destroy or sell soon before gathering new loot. * On the the toolset can be used to raise the item limit up to 999 items. It is strongly advised that you make a backup copy of your save game before trying this. Although playing with an inventory space of 200 items has caused no problems during one complete playthrough of the main campaign, no guarantee can be given that editing your save game in this way won't have any negative side-effects. With that in mind, if you want more inventory space, proceed like this: ** Open your savegame with the toolset ** Expand the SAVEGAME_PARTYLIST tree ** Search for SAVEGAME_MAX_ITEM and change the value to the desired inventory space ** Save your game Additional Storage * The Warden's Keep DLC, once completed, offers a Party Storage Chest providing 90 more slots for non-plot items. * Craig Graff, a Bioware developer, has also made available an unsupported party chest mod. Dragon Age II Hawke begins with a limit of 50 non-plot and unequipped items. Backpacks can be purchased at various locations throughout the game to increase the limit by 10, up to a total of 100 items. Mechanics The inventory is divided into 6 categories: Weapons, Armor, Accessories, Potions, Other and Junk. Junk items can only be sold or destroyed. Any item can be moved into the junk category. Only items in the Potions category will stack, up to 99 items. Additional storage A Storage Chest is available in the base game. It can store an infinite amount of equipment, never resets, and automatically transfers content between acts and locations. Dragon Age: Inquisition The Inquisitor begins with a limit of 60 non-plot and unequipped items. Two perks can increase this limit by 15 each, up to a total of 90. Mechanics The inventory is divided into 9 large categories: Weapons, Armor, Accessories, Upgrades, Crafting Materials, Valuables, Weapon Schematics, Armor Schematics and Recipes. Only items found in Weapons, Armor, Accessories, Upgrades and Valuables will take up space in the inventory, the other 4 categories can hold an infinite number of items. Each category is further divided into smaller categories: accessories are divided into belts, rings and amulets; armor is divided into light, medium and heavy armor etc. There is an 'All' tab in every category to see every item at once. Items do not stack in the 'countable' categories. Items that do stack, such as in crafting materials, will stack up to 99 items. From the inventory it is possible to destroy items. It is also possible to 'move them to valuables', which makes it easier to sell unwanted items in bulk. Additional Storage Patch 5 added a storage chest into the Undercroft in Skyhold. It has an item limit of 1000 for the PC version and 500 for console versions. Crafting Materials, Valuables, Schematics and Recipes cannot be added to the storage chest since Crafting Materials, Schematics and Recipes do not take up space in the inventory and Valuables' only purpose is to be sold for money. Items can be deposited and withdrawn at will. Category:Dragon Age: Origins gameplay Category:Dragon Age II gameplay Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition gameplay